1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a back-up pin device and back-up pin placing method and device, wherein a plurality of back-up pin devices are detachably positioned to and arranged on respective indicated positions on a back-up plate equipped on a component mounting apparatus and supports a board from the under surface thereof, on which components have been already mounted when another components are to be mounted on the upper surface of the board.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As an example of the back-up pin placing device, JP2003-283197 A discloses a back-up pin placing device (board back-up device) for a component mounting apparatus (apparatus for mounting components on a board surface) which includes a back-up pin device (support pin) on which a support pin is erected upright at a base portion (seat portion) made of a magnetic material, a stocker (support pin supply box) on which the support pins are arranged in parallel with one another, and a back-up plate (support frame) made of a magnet material on which the support pins are mounted. According to this back-up pin placing device, the back-up pin device is sucked and moved from the stocker onto the back-up plate by a component suction nozzle for freely positioning the same.
Further, JP2009-32825 A discloses a back-up pin placing device (back-up plate forming device) for a component mounting apparatus which includes a plurality of base portions (small sized plate) on which a plurality of support pins (back-up pins) are detachably set and at the same time into which different ID (identification) information are respectively recorded, a set up device for setting the plurality of support pins to the base portion and a back-up plate (mother plate) having a plurality of plate placing portions, in which respective position information corresponding to the ID information of the base portions are recorded.
According to this back-up pin placing device, the back-up pin device (base portions to which the support pins are set) is firstly formed by setting the plurality of support pins according to the set position coordinate data onto the base portions by holding and moving the support pins by the use of a special purpose chucking and setting machine. Then, the back-up pin device is sucked and positioned to the plate placing portion on the back-up plate based on the ID information and the position information by a special purpose suction nozzle of the machine. And then, judgment is made whether or not the back-up pin device is positioned accurately to the proper plate placing portion by obtaining and confirming the ID information and the position information by the use of a board camera.
Recently, in order to increase the component mounting density on the board, the components are becoming to be mounted on both upper and lower side surfaces of the board. When the components are to be mounted on the upper surface of the board, after other components already have been mounted on the under surface thereof, the support pins have to be placed to the assigned portions avoiding the interference with the already mounted other components. However, according to the back-up pin placing device disclosed in JP2003-283197 A, the back-up pin device, on which one support pin is erected upright has to be placed or arranged one by one at a position on the back-up plate, where the already mounted components on the under surface of the board have been avoided. This has been increasing the man-hour for placing the back-up pin device and reducing the component mounting efficiency. Further, according to the back-up pin placing device disclosed in JP2009-32825 A, it is required that the back-up pin device is formed by placing the support pins one by one at the base portions where the already mounted components on the under surface of the board are avoided and further, it is necessary to place the back-up pin device at a predetermined position of the plate placing portion on the back-up plate, which further increases the man-hour for arrangement and further reduces the mounting efficiency as well.